Here is the place where I love you
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Even if he was gone, she is thankful that she met him. He became her strength and her own confidence. Even if he's dead, she knows that he's with her, and that's enough for her to hold on.


**-deep in the meadow, hidden far away-**

When the clock strikes twelve, two lonely people would meet inside an abandoned meadow. The meadow was special, beautiful,and there is some kind of peaceful atmosphere inside. It seems as if the place is created for them. And only just the two of them.

In the night, their shadows can be seen together along with the flowers crawling underneath their feet.

In the night, the two would meet, the poet and the wrecked-up gamine.

-here it's safe, and here it's warm-

"What would you do if I would die there?" he asked her one night when he was making her a flower crown. His head bowed down, concentrating on his hands that were skillfully interlocking the plant. She watched her on the corners of her eyes. They knew that the time would come. Soon, the barricade would rise and blood will be spilt.

She rested her head to the tree behind them, her eyes scanning the dark and peaceful place infront of her. "You wouldn't" she whispered. She hates to admit it but thinking about his blood and lifeless body laying on the dirty ground made her heart ache. It might be selfish of her but she wouldn't want to let go of the feeling she felt when she was around him. She remembered the first time she came inside the meadow, she saw him petting a rabbit with this kind smile on his lips, that moment she knows that he will plant a spot inside her heart.

"You wouldn't" she wants to believe it herself.

"Why not?"

"Because the world needs men like you. Men who isn't eager to do things just to satisfy them."

It was true. That day that they met, he offered her a kind smile and offered her a walk. With her hand clutching the knife, she obliged and followed him. At first, she thought that he would rape her-not that she has any shame left, and the evil side of her thinks that he is handsome anyways. But the unexpected walk really did turned into a walk and sharing of polite chat.

Soon, they became friends, and it wasn't a surprise that a girl like her would fall for a man like him.

He interrupted her thoughts when he brushed his fingertips to her cheeks "before I die, I want you to have this" he laid the daisy crown at the top of her head, he took a moment to scan her smiling face. "You're my princess you know that right?" She blushed and nodded back at him, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. For that night, they stayed with each other's arms, his lips on her skin.

-forget your woes and let your troubles lay-

The last time she saw him, he wore a sad smile on his face. She quickly stood up from their usual spot underneath the tree and run towards inside his arms. "M'seiur Lamarque is dead" she closed her eyes and squeezed his sides.

She feels scared again, a trait that disappeared ever since she met him. "You're the only beautiful thing happened on my fucked up life. Without you-" she choked back a sob. He bit his lower lip and his own tears streaming down on his beautiful face. They stayed silent, watching each other with glassy eyes.

He took her hands in his, his head leaned down on hers. She tilted her head upward and touched her lips on his. He smiled sadly, head tilted to meet her lips on a passionate kiss. "I will always gonna be with you wherever you are okay? Don't waste your life because of me."

She nodded absentmindedly "you're always gonna be my princess and I will always gonna be inlove with you"he added.

His words and his warmth made her feel safe and complete. The scars on her skin was slowly vanishing with his touch, everything that happened to her at daytime disappeared right from her eyelids. At midnight she knows that shd was loved.

-here the daisies guard you from every harm-

She stayed inside the meadow with eyes closed and body shivering. The gunshots ringing inside her ears. "Why must you leave?" she whispered, her hands caressing the flower crown inside her hands.

Her eyes closed with her hands joining together. She whispered his name and prayed with every strength she has left. "Please help me, help us"

She thinks about his cold lifeless body, the gunshots he had, and the blood pouring from his wounds.

She bit her lip, tears on the corners of her eyelids. Soon, sleep overcome her senses and dreamed about the barricade and death.

-here is the place where I love you-

She woke up with the sun shining down at her. Memories from last night made her ache and her heartbeat beat fast inside her chest, she looked down on her flower crown and ran outside the meadows.

Cries of agony were heard, she closed her eyes, trying hard not to mind the scent of blood and corpse. She straighten her gaze towards the arc on which the martyr's are laid. Her feet, wobbling and her hands hardening their grip on the flower crown.

One, two, three.. She stopped dead in her spot, there on the ground laid her younger brother Gavroche and her elder sister Eponine. Her knees buckled and she fell on their feet. She felt anger and happiness at the same time. Her siblings were dead. They left her inside the never ending hell but on the same time, she felt really happy for them, finally they were safe. Finally they were in heaven. She planted a kiss on their foreheads and whispered that she love them and that finally they were safe .

She stood up with a sad smile on her face, she knows. She doesn't know why but she knew. She knew that she would see him lying alongside the martyr's, his body on the ground and not breathing. Not beside her.

Then she saw him. His body laying next to the man named Courfeyrac with blood stained on his shirt. She kneeled down next to him and grabbed his cold hand on hers. His eyes were closed and his never ending smile was still on his lips, he always look so peaceful.

"You told me to live even if you're gone. Tell me, how?" She touched his cold lips and stared at his face. "How?"

She let out a wail of despair knowing that he would never ever going to speak to her ever again.

The next day, her things were packed and gathered, she decided to go with her father, not that she had any options left. She went inside the meadows again, the flower crown inside her hand and the strength inside her body. "I hope one day I would find peace. I will always love you, you know that. And I know you're watching me somewhere inside the garden of our Lord" she let go of the crown and watch it fall to the calm lake.

-here is the place where i love you-

Five years later, she went back to the meadow with a sad smile on her face "where are we Maman?" Jean asked her, the child looked around the place with fascination. "This is the place where I loved mon petit" the child smiled at her and run towards underneath the tree.

"I hope he was my papa" the child said with hands full of different kinds of flowers "I was named after him after all"

Azelma only smiled. After they went to America, her father sold her to a very rich but abusive man. She was kept surprisingly pampered, so she stayed. Whenever the beatings went too hard, his face was appearing right from her eyelids, that is where she finds her strength.

"We'll build our own home right here" she hugged Jean and smiled at the daisy flower growing at the spot underneath their tree.

Even if he was gone, she is thankful that she met him. He became her strength and her own confidence. Even if he's dead, she knows that he's with her, and that's enough for her to hold on.

* * *

The lyrics are from the song called Rue's Lullaby from the Hunger Games :)).

Sorry, my writing isn't that good, I know.


End file.
